deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Flight SE333
Flight SE333 is the flight from Tokyo to Los Angeles that brings Soichiro Yagami to the United States to rescue his daughter, Sayu Yagami. Plot After the Mafia demands the Death Note as ransom for Sayu's life, the Japanese Task Force makes plans to take separate flights from Tokyo to Los Angeles with Soichiro and Hideki Ide taking the last flight together. Ide sees Zakk Irius approach Soichiro at Narita Airport and alerts Light, already in Los Angeles, who tells Ide to follow them. Irius calls Mello, who orders him to hurry and catch flight SE333, one of the last flights the Mafia had prepared. As they rush off, Ide follows them to Gate 18 and watches them board the plane. Shuichi Aizawa is already on board and is alarmed but silent when he sees Soichiro. On the plane, Irius gives Soichiro an earpiece through which he can hear a message from Mello informing him of the terms of trading the notebook for Sayu. Throughout the rest of the flight, Soichiro agonizes over the decision. During the flight, the pilot, Kyle Block, ties up his co-pilot. When the plane begins to deviate from its course, air traffic control makes contact from the ground. Kyle assures them that the plane has been not been hijacked and informs them that the flight will be making a detour to let off a passenger. He invites them to watch the aircraft via radar but warns them that if anyone tries to interfere, he will crash the plane and kill everyone on board. News of the flight's odd behavior is broadcast on television, where Matsuda sees it and alerts Light. At the same time, Light receives an email from Aizawa informing him that there has been no unusual movement inside the plane, and Light instructs him to keep watch closely. Aizawa is in seat 37-B, and Soichiro and Irius are in seats 44-G and 44-H, respectively. Light looks into the history of the pilot, surprised that the Mafia's influence is strong enough to sway a veteran pilot of 15 years. Out of options, he contacts Near and asks the SPK to use American resources to keep an eye on the plane. Mello contacts Soichiro again, instructing him to get off when the plane lands and telling him to contact L to keep the media from covering the unscheduled landing. After the media blackout is confirmed by the Mafia, Mello sends Soichiro a video of Sayu, and the pilot announces the emergency landing to the other passengers. The flight lands in the desert, and through satellite feed, the Task Force and SPK can see Soichiro exit the aircraft alone. When he walks away, the plane flies away to its intended destination in Los Angeles. In other media In the anime, Aizawa and Soichiro are meant to board the same flight at different times. At Narita Airport, Aizawa sees Irius approach Soichiro and direct him to board flight SE333, departing at 1:05 pm. Light is alarmed because this flight was only recently scheduled; no other member of the Task Force would be flying on board, and they did not previously know it existed. Category:Objects